redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaccar
Gender: Male Species: Weasel Place of Origin: Far South Coasts Appearance: Very big, very soft-looking young adult weasel - an amiable young giant. Fur is tan, cream below; nose is grey/black and slightly on the large side. Eyes are brown; tailtip is black. Paws are very large. Has a slightly paunched belly but is by no means fat. Tail and neck are long. Wears a somewhat dirty white tunic with a black sash belt, over which is an open grey vest somewhat small for him. Also wears black fingerless gloves, and a violet-blue toboggan hat (again a bit too small) with a grey pompon. Has red sunbursts tattooed on the backs of his forepaws, but wears the gloves to hide this. Personality: A very gentle, kindly, passive beast; has little to no aggression in him, and weilds no weapon. Has never killed a beast save catching the odd fish, and probably never will. Usually is very laid-back, but has suprising leadership skills when called upon to use them. Has an astounding capacity for loving and caring for others, and would sacrifice himself for anotherbeast in a heartbeat. Gets along famously with any and all young ones, who are fascinated by his charming manner and huge size; has a great singing voice, and is very good at making up songs, poems, and stories. Is a seabeast to the core, able to pilot and captain any ship better than most beasts alive. Backstory SPOILER! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ '''''LITTLE FLOWER ( http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ScottyBlue/Little_Flower:_A_Redwall_Story) YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ THIS.''' Vaccar was born to the cheiftain of a rather brutal horde of weasels (Redfang, Master of The Destruction) and his wife(Skrugg, who had been a goodbeast but was driven to cannabalistic insanity by many headwounds). However, he inherited from his mother's side of the family the unusual characteristics of a good weas el. From almost infancy, he knew that he did not belong with other vermin; otherbeasts in the horde, who mistook his good and gentle nature for cowardice, nearly beat and starved him to death many times. He found a purpose in life when, at the age of nine seasons, he rescued an abandoned female weaselbabe, whom he affectionately called Little Flower. He was full aware that rescuing an abandoned horde member was against the rules and that he might die for it; for three seasons, he managed to keep her a secret from the rest of the horde. However, a fellow young hordebeast named Gree decided one day to spy on Vaccar and discovered the secret. Redfang, wishing to teach his son a lesson, condemned Little Flower to be killed by Vaccar; the twelve-season-old defied the order and fled with her northward, pursued by several hordebeasts. He managed to get away in a stolen boat, but in the process he and Little Flower were seperated by a shark attack. Thinking she had been slain, Vaccar became morose and heartbroken, almost feeling as if it were himself that had died. It was while he was in this state that he was forcefully "adopted" by Twotail and Luka, both corsair foxes in charge of getting recruits for their captain. He became a corsair, though he still would not fight or kill any otherbeast, which caused him to be laughed and jeered at. Only his newfound skill as a steersbeast saved him from execution; he resigned himself to his fate as a lonely, almost forgotten creature in a loveless world. Many seasons later, when he was full grown, Vaccar accidentally became slobbering drunk and was punished for it by being thrown in with some captive slaves, all woodlanders; they, however, realized quite quickly he was really one of them. They planned an escape and offered him the chance to go with them, which he accepted; during the escape, he became quite popular with the young ones, who he enjoyed playing with even though he still was somewhat gloomy in manner. He realized that this was indeed where he belonged. In the battle that ensued when the fleet finally caught up with the escapees, Vaccar was badly burned down his back and rear end when he went back into a flaming ship to save a dormouse named Shander Branchbounder; in repayment for this, Shander brought Vaccar into contact with the only other good weasel he knew - a female named Zina, who acted in a traveling circus troupe as fortuneteller. Vaccar immediately recognized her as Little Flower, as she still wore a necklace he had given her as a babe, and still bore some of the same unusual fur markings. The two were happily reunited, and wed shortly thereafter; they joined a band of otters and shrews and set sail in a new ship called the ''Reckless, with Vaccar at the helm as Captain. Some seasons later, Zina gave birth to three kits, who quickly became their now thoroughly happy father's pride and joy. Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Goodbeasts Category:Weasels Category:Males Category:Corsairs Category:Gingiverian Characters Category:Little Flower Characters